madokafandomcom-20200222-history
Connect
is the opening theme for the ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' TV series, as well as an insert song in Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 2: The Eternal Story. It was written and composed by Sho Watanabe and sung by ClariS. The song was released on February 2nd, 2011 with an album containing an instrumental version and two other songs; Dreamin' and Kimi to Futari. Lyrics |-|Kanji= 交わした約束忘れないよ 目を閉じ確かめる 押し寄せた闇　振り払って進むよ いつになったらなくした未来を 私ここでまた見ることできるの？ 溢れ出した不安の影を何度でも裂いて この世界歩んでこう 止めどなく刻まれた　時は今始まり告げ 変わらない思いをのせ 閉ざされた扉開けよう 目覚めた心は走り出した未来を描くため 難しい道で立ち止まっても 空はきれいな青さでいつも待っててくれる だから怖くない もう何があっても挫けない 振り返れば仲間がいて 気がつけば優しく包まれてた 何もかもが歪んだ世界で 唯一信じれるここが救いだった 喜びも悲しみもわけあえば強まる想い この声が届くのなら きっと奇跡はおこせるだろう 交わした約束忘れないよ 目を閉じ確かめる 押し寄せた闇　振り払って進むよ どんなに大きな壁があっても 越えてみせるからきっと 明日信じて祈って 壊れた世界で彷徨って私は 引き寄せられるように辿り着いた 目覚めた心は走り出した未来を描くため 難しい道で立ち止まっても 空はきれいな青さでいつも待っててくれる だから怖くない もう何があっても挫けない ずっと明日待って |-|Rōmaji= Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo Me o toji tashikameru Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai o Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no? Afuredashita fuan no kage o nando de mo saite Kono sekai ayundekou Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge Kawaranai omoi o nose Tozasareta tobira akeyou Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai o egaku tame Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo Sora wa kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru Dakara kowakunai Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai Furikaereba nakama ga ite Ki ga tsukeba yasashiku tsutsumareteta Nani mo kamo ga yuganda sekai de Yuitsu shinjireru koko ga sukui datta Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeba tsuyomaru omoi Kono koe ga todoku no nara Kitto kiseki wa okoseru darou Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo Me o toji tashikameru Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo Donnani ookina kabe ga atte mo koete miseru kara kitto Ashita shinjite inotte Kowareta sekai de samayotte watashi wa Hikiyoserareru you ni tadoritsuita Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai o egaku tame Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo Sora wa kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru Dakara kowakunai Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai Zutto ashita matte |-|English= I won't forget the promise we made I'll close my eyes and ascertain it Shaking off the darkness that closed in on me, I advance on When can I see again here the future that I lost? Again and again, I'll tear apart the shadow of distress that spilled out and walk on in this world The time that ticked away ceaselessly now announces the beginning Putting my unchanging feelings into it I'll open the closed door Awoken heart has started to run, in order to draw the future Even if I come to a standstill on a difficult road The sky is always waiting for me in a beautiful blue So I'm not scared By now, no matter what happens, I won't get disheartened When I look back, I had friends When I noticed it, I was gently embraced In the world where just about everything is twisted Having the single place here I can believe in saved me Sharing both joy and sadness, our feelings grow stronger If my voice can reach you Then I can certainly create a miracle, right? I won't forget the promise we made I'll close my eyes and ascertain it Shaking off the darkness that closed in on me, I advance on Because no matter how great of a wall there is I'll show you I'll overcome it, so I'll certainly believe in tomorrow and pray Wandering through this broken world I reached it as though I was drawn towards it My heart awoke to draw the future where I'd start running Even if I come to a standstill on a difficult road The sky is always waiting for me in a beautiful blue So I'm not scared By now, no matter what happens, I won't get disheartened Forever waiting for tomorrow Videos 【ClariS】Puella_Magi_Madoka_Magica_-_♪♫Connect♪♫ Puella_Magi_Madoka_Magica_OST_3_-_Connect_~Game_Instrumental~ Track List Regular Version * Connect * Dreamin' * キミとふたり (Kimi to futari) * コネクト (Connect) -Instrumental- Limited Anime Edition * コネクト (Connect) * Dreamin' * キミとふたり (Kimi to futari) * コネクト (Connect) -TV MIX- Trivia * At the time of its release, Connect debuted at No. 5 on Oricon's weekly singles chart and was later awarded the Golden Disk for exceeding 100,000 sales in one year. * In 2013, musical artist NIHILISTICA produced a game instrumental of Connect, which was featured in the 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ MUSIC COLLECTION」. Category:Anime Category:TV series Category:Movies Category:Songs Category:Soundtrack